


MAGIC SHOP.

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: It's just a sweet love story between a stoic, shy, pastry chef and his apprentice. There's magic because all love stories have it-Inspired by that ad at the Patisserie.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The donkey laughter of Kim SeokJin of the Taylor Shop could be heard from across the street, Yoongi rolled his eyes: that boy was too cheerful, too crazy. He turned around and looked at the new apprentice at his Patisserie, he smiled: that boy was eager to learn and a bit shy, just like himself.

He rolled his eyes again when the other taylor, the handsome Jeon Jungkook, walked in his shop and the apprentice raised his sight to check him properly. The taylor had those big eyes and that charm and that godlike appearance, everybody fell in love with him easily. He came every morning looking for Yoongi’s chocolate muffins while flirting his way around the shop. Afterwards, the young pastry chef had to calm down his female employees.

When the taylor left, Yoongi saw a smile on the apprentice face, he shook his head and bit his lip. Those that had beauty always managed to get everything in life.  
Yoongi admitted he wasn’t friendly nor communicative and could be a little harsh sometimes. Those personality traits weren’t endearing. Besides, he was a plain looking boy which didn’t exactly make things better with people.  
While preparing the cherries, cranberries, blackberries and strawberries for the birthday cake a customer had ordered, he pondered on how some people had everything while others had to struggle and fight to be worthy.  
Human beings weren’t like butterflies: each one of them were recipients of grace and beauty. From the brown winged ones to the gorgeous emeralds. Some human beings were beautiful, kind, gifted while others were ugly, lame, sometimes scary.  
Yoongi looked at the apprentice who was following his instructions. His long eyelashes fluttered like butterflies. Taehyung was breathtaking, Yoongi didn’t want to stare too much: the moth ended up burning when it gets too close to the light.

Taehyung had come from a small village in the centre of the country. A place surrounded by deep forests and guarded by mountains.  
\- They’re white in winter, green in summer and brown in autumn. – Tae had told him.  
\- Which colour are the mountains in spring? – Yoongi had asked.  
Tae had smiled:  
\- All the colours of the flowers.  
The pastry chef didn’t understand why the boy had decided to move to that urban town and to learn the art of patisserie. He understood less why he had chosen him to be his teacher, but he preferred to not question the boy about it. Each person had their reasons for doing what they did in life. Yoongi himself had his reasons to be locked in his cake shop and to create exquisite gifts for his customers.  
\- Gold, gemstones, diamonds, all are found in dark places, all need darkness to grow. – He suddenly said.  
Taehyung gazed at him, Yoongi averted his eyes quickly.  
\- Like in the Magic Shop. – The apprentice exclaimed excitedly. – There’s one in the other side of town. I visit it often.  
He looked at Yoongi hopeful, as if expecting the pastry chef to announce he would accompany him next time.  
\- My grandfather told me they existed. I couldn’t wait to find one.  
Yoongi snickered. He wanted to ask what tricked cards, crystal balls, potions, wands and top hats had to do with something as sublime as the art of patisserie or jewelry, but he didn’t intend to hurt the boy’s feelings.  
Taehyung sighed and focused back on the dough he was kneading.  
\- Will you come with me to the Magic Shop? – He uttered all of a sudden.  
Yoongi raised his eyes and looked around until he realised the apprentice directed the question to him. He smiled shyly and replied he was busy and he wasn’t much of a social person, that he didn’t like to go out that much.  
\- Maybe it’s time to change that. – Taehyung stared at him. Yoongi gulped. Something similar to the sensation he experimented when he tasted fresh honey was taking  
over him. Those beautiful eyes were so full of hope, of innocence, of a faraway land protected by mountains and trees, Yoongi had to give in. He nodded:  
\- I guess it’ll be interesting.  
Taehyung laughed and Yoongi noticed how funny-looking his features became with the giggles. Then, himself started to laugh as well.  
\- At least, you don’t sound like that SeokJin brat when you laugh. – Yoongi said out loud.  
As if he had summoned it, they could hear the donkey laughter from across the street which made them lose it.  
\- There’s some happy people in the Parisserie! – SeokJin’s voice reached them. – I like happy people!  
Yoongi felt like shouting back at him ‘indeed there is’, but it wasn’t his style. He felt content and he fixed his gaze on the delicate, bronze-skinned hands of his new apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2

A drop of melted chocolate as brown as young Taehyung’s eyes fell in the transparent liquid. Then another drop. They formed concentric circles on the surface of the beverage.  
\- Enough. – Yoongi indicated to his apprentice. – The chocolate is only to sweeten the alcohol. As everything in life, it has to have balance: not too sweet, not too bitter.  
He raised his sight and smiled lightly at Taehyung.  
\- But life can be very sweet. And there’s nothing wrong with that. – The boy replied.  
Yoongi chuckled:  
\- Not in my experience.  
The apprentice frowned which made his master feel bad: he didn’t want to upset the boy. He sighed and continued:  
\- What makes patisserie an art is the equilibrium. If a cake is oversweetened it becomes unpleasant, it it’s too dull it becomes boring.  
Taehyung smiled broadly at him.  
\- This is why I chose you. They told me you were the best and you indeed are.  
The pastry chef felf an uneasiness in his stomach, as if he had precisely eaten something too sweet. He could also feel his cheeks warming up and it was’t because he was tasting with a spoon the mix of soju and melted chocotale. He didn’t reply to that comment. He simply continued giving instructions and tips to the apprentice while noticing the big eyes of the boy fixed on him.

When the daylight was already dimming in the horizon, Yoongi closed his Patisserie. Taehyung was at the Taylor Shop chatting with the two taylors. Yoongi understood the appeal: they were handsome, joyful, entertaining. The boy was getting along with them. He buttoned up his coat and headed home. The air was still cold despite spring being near. He looked up at the navy blue sky and wondered what was the excitement over that Magic Shop him and Taehyung were appointed to visit one day. A cello and violin players were performing in the town square that old melody about staying gold and Yoongi snickered. Nobody stayed gold forever, butterflies only lived for one day. He turned around when he heard clapping and cheers. Taehyung was enjoying the performance. The pastry chef hadn’t realised his apprentice was walking behind him.  
The boy waved at him and ran to his side.  
\- There’s music in this town. – He said. – Music always makes everything better.  
Yoongi had to agree with that.  
\- How about next Saturday for our visit to the Magic Shop? – Taehyung asked suddenly.  
Yoongi hesitated but finally whispered a feeble ‘okay’. He had to admit to himself that he felt a sort of fascination towards that place and the influx it had on the young apprentice. He also had to admit that the prospect of spending more time with Taehyung than the strictly necessary was appealing.  
They parted ways when the pastry chef arrived to his house. The apprentice continued his walk to the outskirts of the town where he lived with some friends of his family.

Dawn brought the hard work to the Patisserie. They all had to get the cakes, sweets, pies and pastries ready for the workers that came to buy them in their way to their respective jobs. Taehyung wasn’t afraid of the effort and he put all his strength on it, Yoongi appreciated that. In a certain way, master and apprentice were pretty similar.  
\- Except he is the sun and I am the moon. The dark side of it. – Yoongi murmured while spreading pear confiture over a sponge cake.  
Taehyung raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Yoongi smiled and shook his head.  
\- There’s a jar with starlight in the Magic Shop. – the apprentice announced.  
The familiar donkey laughter of Kim SeokJin resonated in the Patisserie.  
\- Starlight is what would make our suits extraordinary.  
Yoongi rolled his eyes:  
\- You want your customers looking like disco balls?   
SeokJin laughed again whick made Taehyung giggle.  
\- I want you wearing one of our suits, Min Yoongi. – He retorted.  
\- On my deathbed, maybe. While I’m still alive, it’s not going to happen.  
The taylor and the apprentice laughed out loud. They both loved Yoongi’s sharp wit. When the taylor left carrying a bag with chocolate and peanuts muffins, Taehyung continued talking:  
\- You take some stars, you crush them in your fist and distill the light into a jar. Then you use all that dust of light to make magic.  
Yoongi stared at him speechless. For some reason, that image evoked such poetry, he had to ask:  
\- Where did you read that?  
\- I didn’t read it, I knew. When the owner of the Magic Shop showed me the starlight jar, I knew.  
Yoongi shrugged his shoulders off and continued with what he was doing. He didn’t want to interrogate him further. He still didn’t understand why such a special creature from the country had chosen that town and himself in order to learn.  
\- I can’t wait for you to see everything. – Taehyung told him before returning back to work.   
The taylor Jungkook came in, dancing. He was cheerful and full of energy in the morning. Taehyung giggled while picking a couple of Sacher-Tortes for him. Yoongi sighed: gold fit better with a gorgeous gemstone, not a simple pebble like himself.  
\- Your partner already bought muffins, do you want me to run out of stock? – Yoongi spoke with a stern face but a playful tone of voice. Jungkook winked at him:  
\- I wanted to see your mochi face and the pretty eyes of your apprentice.  
The last words provoked a big smile on Taehyung, Yoongi felt dizzy and uncomfortable, like when he drank too much bad wine.  
\- Get out! – He exclaimed with the same playful tone.  
Jungkook vowed and exited the patisserie shouting:  
\- SeokJin, he’s kicking me out!  
The donkey laughter was heard from across the street.  
\- I’m so happy here. – Taehyung added. – I don’t think I’m going to ever leave.  
Yoongi was going to mention to him the villege in the countryside guarded by mountains, but he stopped himself when he realised Taehyung was staring directly at him with starlight in his eyes. He gasped and turned around. He was too beautiful, too luminous, one can never grab a ray of sun, why was Yoongi thinking he could?


End file.
